Invitando a Henrietta
by VicPin
Summary: :drabble - viñeta: Kyle Broflovski quiere invitar a Henrietta al cine, pero no sabe cómo. Por suerte, es 14 de febrero, así que, decidido, va con ella para intentar invitarla... ¿Podrá o lo mandará la chica gótica por un tubo?


_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz tardío San Valentín! Ayer estuve ocupada con algunas cosas de trabajo, por lo que no me dio tiempo de subir o escribir un fic alusivo al día festivo ni tampoco escribir algún review (lo último lo haré mañana, lo juro). **_

_**Ok, el siguiente fic es un poco burdo. Últimamente la musa de la inspiración se ha encaprichado en que escriba relatos originales que en hacer fanfics, por eso no he publicado nada... Y, bueno, este fic se los quiero dedicar a todos ustedes por el día de San Valentín :D.**_

_**Sin más qué decir, excepto que los siguientes personajes no son míos, sino de Trey y de Matt, les dejo este fic.**_

_**¡Un abrazote a todos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Invitando a Henrietta.**

14 de Febrero, Día de los Enamorados. La fecha más consumista de todos los tiempos, al menos desde mi perspectiva. No es que odie la fecha, pero llega un momento en que tú mismo te das cuenta de que es lo mismo de todos los años estar esperando un día específico para demostrarle a tu pareja cuánto le quieres.

Es más, creo que todos los días debería de celebrarse el Amor y la Amistad.

Suspiro.

Tal vez después de lo que estaré a punto de hacer me retracte, pero… ¡Mierda, ¿a quién cojones engaño?! No puedo evitar pensar en ella, ¿saben? No puedo evitar intentar ser creativo y pedirle que salga conmigo o me mande al carajo a través de un poema gótico.

Por enésima vez, mierda.

Debería estar con Stan y los demás en la mesa, no estar caminando hacia el grupo de locos que constituyen sus amigos y pedirle a Henrietta Biggle que salga conmigo, con el único judío de South Park.

Es probable que me mande al carajo teniendo el carácter de la chingada como siempre la ha tenido.

Henrietta es bonita… Perdón, no bonita.

Bella.

Era bonita aún cuando tenía esa masa corporal del tipo del culón de Cartman, pero embelleció más al bajar de peso por cuestiones de salud. Cartman debería seguir su ejemplo en ese lado, pero conociendo a ese culón imbécil, dudo que lo intente.

- Henrietta – le llamé.

La aludida, quien estaba leyendo un libro de Edgar Allan Poe con cigarro en mano, levantó la vista.

Carajo, esos ojos negros como la noche me apendejan a lo grande…

- ¿Qué quieres, conformista? – me inquirió mientras que Pete, Ferkles y Michael me miraban fijamente y en silencio.

- M-me… M-me gustaría hablar contigo… A solas.

Ella rodó los ojos.

_Mala señal_, pensé mientras que ella se levantaba y me seguía hasta la parte trasera de la escuela.

Mirándonos fijamente el uno al otro, Henrietta me preguntó:

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Uh?

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme?

Tragando en seco, saqué de mi bolsillo una rosa y, un poco nervioso, le dije mientras se la entregaba:

- Flor marchita extraña en medio de la nieve, que a pesar de la dureza de la mirada… E-escondes l-la dulzura… Mi… Uhmmm… ¡Oh, mierda! ¡No soy bueno con esta clase de mierda!

Henrietta arqueó una ceja.

Por lo visto lo cagué, y a lo grande…

- Henrietta, ¿quieres salir conmigo el sábado a ver "300: El nacimiento de un imperio"?

Listo.

Eso era todo.

Lo cagué, lo jodí, lo arruiné, pero al menos hice el intento. Si ella me iba a mandar al carajo, que lo haga de una vez. Y hablando de ella…

Tomó la rosa de mis manos, la olió y, mirándome a los ojos, me dijo:

- Andabas muy bien con el poema, conformista… Al menos hasta "dulzura"…

- Errrr… ¿Gracias?

Inesperadamente, ella me dio un beso en la mejilla y, con una sonrisa muy radiante, de esas que rara vez se le ve, me dijo:

- Nos vemos el sábado, entonces.

Abrí los ojos como platos.

¿Ella aceptó?

- ¡Genial! – exclamé - ¿A las cinco?

- Sip.

- ¡Súper!

Henrietta, con esa sonrisa aún en su rostro, se fue con sus amigos mientras que yo, sonriendo a lo loco, me fui corriendo hacia la cafetería.

- ¡Chicos! – exclamé al llegar a la mesa - ¡Lo hice!

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió el culón - ¿Sacarte la arena de la vagina?

- ¡No, pendejo! ¡La invité y aceptó!

- ¿A quién? – inquirió Stan.

- ¡A Henrietta!

Stan escupió su naranjada lleno de la sorpresa. Por lo visto no esperaba que el poema que él escribió alguna vez serviría para algo… Claro, si supiera que fui directo al grano y que la cagué con su poema...


End file.
